


Partying with your crush might not be as witty as it sounds

by DrawingBooks_Louayokes_5



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Arguing, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, Party, Smut, angry, drunk, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 16:17:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrawingBooks_Louayokes_5/pseuds/DrawingBooks_Louayokes_5
Summary: Nico and Percy meet at a party, where they get into a rough, drunken fight that has other out comings as one might have expected.





	Partying with your crush might not be as witty as it sounds

 

** Partying with your crush might not be as witty as it sounds **

Fandom: Percy Jackson  
Pairing: Percy Jackson x Nico di Angelo (Percico)  
Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan. The story plus all the characters mentioned and portrait in this fanfiction belong to him. The text belongs to me, though.  
Summary: Nico and Percy meet at a party, where they get into a rough, drunken fight that has other outcomings as one might have expected.  
Percy Jackson Characters: Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Bianca di Angelo, Annabeth Chase, Connor and Trevis Stoll, Charles Beckendorf, Clarisse la Rue, Grover Underwood, Juniper, Sally Jackson, Paul Blofis

 

It was the first and possibly last party Nico was ever going to go to.  
Loud, full, and absolutely not his lifestyle, that was what it was.  
He liked the dark, the stuff that wasn't jumping you in the eye immediately like neon colours did. Oh, how he hated neon.  
Speaking of neon - neon lights were hanging from the ceiling, a disco ball right in the middle of them. Party music came out of black sound systems. He found it awful here.  
But he promised to Percy he would come, at least once, to a party, since his teenage years were limited.  
What wasn't said out loud was, that Nico spent most of his time in hell and didn't have many friends who could invite him to such parties.  
He just wished he could take his word back but Percy had been serious. He made him swear by Styx. Styx, really, Percy?  
That kinda pushed it, Nico thought.  
He found his way through bodies of satyr and nymphs, two of each being Grover and Juniper. Nico always had found it a bit weird, calling a "someone", so to speak, a tree's name, but if he was honest, he couldn't care less.  
He ran up the stairs of the house - how did he not know whose house this was? - past Beckendorf and Clarisse, who were talking about weapons. Or more like fighting over them, since Clarisse thought a sword was good enough and Beckendorf tried to convince her that a sword that could lengthen itself judging by how far your opponent is away, was much cooler.  
Nico didn't care either way.  
He reached the top of the stairs by now, where Percy was talking to Annabeth, who seemed a little out of place at a place so crowded like this.  
Nico considered waving at Percy, then decided to just go over there.  
He wanted to say: Hi, I'm here. Then be there for 5 minutes ocra and then leaving with a: I had fun, see you.  
Yeah, that was about right.  
None of that happened.  
Once he approached Percy and Annabeth, he overheard Annabeth talking about her family. "... Dad really doesn't want me to go, but I think it would be safer if I went. I mean, we didn't fight like usually, since the Atlas - thing, but still. I put them in danger."  
Percy put his hand on Annabeth's shoulder, then said something that Nico couldn't understand because Connor and Trevis Stoll were running into him, coming from the stairs. "Oh, by the gods, sorry Nico," Trevis panted. Connor looked Nico in the eye and smiled slightly. It was unsettling like the boy had just stolen something from him and was very convinced he hadn't noticed. Immediately, Nico searched for his sword. He gave a sigh of relief when he saw that it was still there.  
"Hi, Nico. Didn't know you would be here today," Connor said happily. "Nice to have seen you. Guess we'll meet more today." With those words, Connor took his brother by the arm and dragged him away.  
Nico blinked. He didn't even have the chance to say Hi to them.  
He jumped when a hand touched his shoulder. He spun around and looked right into ocean eyes.  
"I knew it was you," Percy said proudly. Nico couldn't help but stare at him. Percy smiled a little smile, his black hair stood off his head as always. Percy wore the same clothes as ever: Jeans and his orange Camp - shirt, plus his 3 pearls on the leather necklace around his neck. The first was a trident, the second showed the Golden Fleece and the third was a maze. The labyrinth of Daedalus to be exact.  
"So you kept your promise."  
"You made me swear by Styx," Nico grumbled. "I was left without a choice."  
Percy shrugged. "I never said I played fair."  
Nico rolled his eyes.  
"Deficiente," he mumbled under his breath. [trans.: moron. I didn't want to use stupido or idiota, b/c Percy obviously would have guessed that.]  
"You coming on the roof?" Percy asked, still smiling.  
Nico shrugged his shoulders. "Hope it's not so full up there."  
"It isn't. I'll grab some drinks. Wait here."  
Percy was gone before he could reply. He looked around, but could not make out Annabeth. Surely, she went downstairs with Percy, maybe to talk to Grover or she was leaving. Nico grit his teeth. He was the son of Hades, after all. No one really wanted to stay behind to talk to him.  
So he had no other choice than to stand where he stood and wait for Percy to come back.

On the roof they were alone. A cool wind blew through Nico's hair. He was thankful for the piece of quiet.  
Percy had brought several bottles of beer and now they were drinking it. Since half-bloods could not get drunk so fast, they pushed their luck and drank a little more than normal humans, especially teenagers without any experience, should drink.  
After 4 beers, Nico started to feel dizzy.  
They didn't talk. They just sat there and drank.  
It was a little weird, he found.  
Maybe he should begin a conversation. A rational voice in the back of his head warned him from talking to Percy since he was maybe a little too drunk, but he didn't listen to it.  
"Percy," he said. Percy looked up from his beer.  
"Yeah?"  
"Bianca, you think she would've liked this? Parties I mean."  
"Nico ..." Percy's face showed deep pain. "Bianca was a huntress. She wouldn't have drunken one drop. Plus, she would not go to parties."  
"And if she wouldn't have been a huntress? Would she have?"  
Percy let his head hang. Nico knew he was being mean. "I didn't know your sister for long, but ... no. I don't think she would have liked parties. She felt too responsible for you."  
Just after he's said that Percy's eyes widened. "I-I didn't mean to - by the gods. Nico-"  
"No, you're right. She joined Artemis because she didn't want to look out for me anymore. Her responsibility for me killed her."  
"No." Percy sat up and tried to grab Nico by the shoulders, but failed. "I-" Percy made a strangled noise. "You know I was with her. And I should have done something."  
Nico knew that wasn't true. He knew, that he was being irrational by accusing Percy of Bianca's death. Still accusing him. "If you're so sure about that," he snarled, "why don't you go ahead and take her place? That would be just fair."  
Percy was taken aback. "Bianca told you to move on from her," he hissed in shock.  
"So you expect me to just do that, right?" Nico snorted with rage.  
A fire exploded in Percy's eyes. It looked like the sea was on fire, Nico thought amazed. He shook his head. There was no room for amazement in an arguing.  
"What the hell, Nico. You're an ass when you're drunk, you know that?"  
Percy tried to get up in attempt to get back inside, but Nico threw himself at him.  
They fought, fists first and soon their whole bodies were involved.  
Completely forgotten were their swords, Anaclysmos in Percy's pocket and Nico's sword on his side. They fought with their nails, their legs, landing kicks and scratching nasty bruises on the other's skin.  
So it went on until they were panting hard and not able to move one inch more.  
Their faces were only millimetres apart, Nico realised feeling horror move up his spine.  
"So what now?" Percy asked, lying on top of Nico with no intention of moving away. They must have changed positions somewhere in their fight.  
"You tell me," Nico said, too exhausted to yell or even keep up an angry tone in his voice.  
Percy opened his mouth to say something, but then his eyes went wide.  
"What is it?" Nico asked. He found this facial expression very unsettling.  
Percy closed his eyes.  
He didn't say anything.  
Then, he snapped his hips.  
And Nico felt it - his own erection that he had thought was Percy's belt or his own belt, maybe even his sword. He, in fact, hasn't even noticed until now.  
Now, it was very, very present.  
"Ahh-hmm, what are you doing?"  
"You know what," was the husky response.  
Surprisingly, Nico could feel something on his own erection. His eyes grew so wide they must be falling out any minute.  
Percy let out a groan. It struck Nico like a lightning - Percy was hard, too.  
Nico might as well have died from embarrassment at this point.  
They were on the top of a roof, snapping their hips together, without even having kissed or-or having closed the skylight.  
But Nico couldn't stop. He rolled his hips at Percy's, feeling high from happiness and maybe, yes, also too much alcohol.  
They both moaned and groaned, synchronising their bodies into perfect unison.

When they, finally, got off in their pants, Percy pressed a kiss to Nico's lips through their orgasms. Nico kissed back hungrily.  
After it was over, Percy collapsed on top of him.  
Nico felt sleepy, happy and also a weird kind of satisfaction pulsing through his veins.  
Percy had kissed him.  
For whatever reason there might have been, he had kissed him, and that was enough for now.

They woke up early in the morning, freezing with sticky pants and hurting heads. When they silently got back into the house, they found everybody else sleeping on the floor. They walked the second floor, reached the bath. "Who first?" Nico asked.  
"Who first?" Percy blinked. "Both of us, of course."  
Nico's heart skipped a beat.  
"W-what?"  
"Yeah. You think what happened wasn't real?" Percy smiled Nico's favourite smile, small and gentle.  
"I- I hoped it was."  
Percy opened the door and pushed him through. "Let's get this mess cleaned up. We might have maximal 2 hours until the others wake up and I doubt our trousers won't smell, so we gotta make it home soon."

They ended up changing locations. Nico transported them from the bathroom to Percy's room, where he got new boxers and new trousers. Black, of course.  
Then, they lay down in Percy's bed. Just, because it was 6 in the morning and they were still having a hangover.  
So when Sally Jackson found them at 11, wrapped around each other and smiling in their sleep, she closed the door silently, joined Paul Blofis at the breakfast table, she said: "It happened" with a wide grin on her face and Paul grinned knowingly.

~End~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the fan fiction :) Please let me know what you thought about it! Leave a kudo ^-^


End file.
